Vegeta's Madness
by Rig
Summary: What will happen when the Z fighters face a new threat and how will they react when this threat is from own of their own. Chapter 3 is up. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Obsession**_

Twelve years after the defeat of the universes biggest threat, Majin Buu. Two years since the Earth was finally secure in peace that was sure to last. Though some of the Earth's greatest defenders felt that danger was always there. The Namakian Piccolo was always on high alert. Watching events on Earth along side it's guardian Dende at the lookout high in the atmosphere, Piccolo always trained his hardest to be prepared for the Earth's next biggest threat.

"You shouldn't train so hard Piccolo. You'll only do more harm than good." Mr. Popo told him.

"The day I stop training is the day things go to hell."

Piccolo went and and sat by the edge of the lookout by Dende.

"You've always have said we're going to experience something worse than Buu is coming our way, and everyday I get the feeling that it's coming closer. You've never said what it is though, do you have any idea?"

"Yes I do. Though i don't know exactly who or what. Ever since Goku died the world hasn't been safe, even if it is peaceful at the moment. That damn heart virus, we thought that medicine from the future cured it. It only made it lie dormant like a silent killer. The only enemy Goku wasn't able to defeat. Dende, tell Mr. Popo to make stronger training simulation for tomorrow. Whatever this threat may be, it's not coming from space or any distant planet. It'll be from right here.

"KAKAROT!"

Vegeta screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat with a look of horror on his face.

"Huh? Vegeta, what's wrong?"

Bulma asked as she woke up to Vegeta's scream.

"Nothing, a nightmare I suppose. I'm going to get some air."

"What? This late?"

"Don't question me woman just go back to sleep!

"Hmph, such a ass sometimes."

The rest of the briefs family rushed in hearing Vegeta's scream.

"What happened is everything alright?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Don't worry about it old man just mind your own damn business." Vegeta said in a irritated voice.

Vegeta quickly left the house and took off into the air not saying a word about where he would go.

"Odd, Bulma what's with him?"

"I don't know dad, just let him blow off some steam and he'll be fine."

Vegeta flew at great speed out of West City and flew towards the Mountains, where he landed and thought.

"_You're gone, you don't exist anymore. Why do you continue to haunt me?" _

Vegeta looked at his surroundings and was amazed.

"_This…This is where we had our first battle. Yes, I remember like it was yesterday. I thought you were going to be a joke, that there was no way you could win against me. ME! A Saiyan elite, but no you proved me wrong. I was the one defeated, no matter what trick I pulled during that fight you came out on top and for years I hated you for that." _

Vegeta was thinking back to when he and Goku first fought. For days he's been haunted by Goku and he doesn't know the reason why. Goku and Vegeta buried the hatchet years ago, after the fight with Buu. Vegeta discarded his thoughts and figured it was nothing more than memories.

He flew back to Capsule Corp. house where Bulma was waiting nervously.

"Vegeta, are you okay? You've been gone for hours."

"I'm fine; I just needed to get some air that's all. Don't worry about me, let's just get some sleep."

Vegeta and Bulma both went back to bed, but Vegeta still had his dreams to bother him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The insanity begins**_

A few weeks alter, Gohan, Videl, and Chi Chi decided to visit the Briefs family. Trunks came over during his lunch break from his office in Capsule Corp.

"Hey Bulma, how's everything going?" Gohan greeted. "

"Well it's going Gohan. Come in and sit."

They all sat and talked for a while when Vegeta came into the room.

"Am I missing the party?"

"Hey Dad, been a while since we seen each other. Why have you been so distant?"

"Been busy son. I suppose me and mother could have you stay to catch up."

"Sounds great!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me too" Bulma said. Well we can all catch up at the Capsule Corp Christmas party coming up. Gohan we're going to celebrate your new employment as Senior V.P. and Trunks' promotion to President."

"Good to have family on the inside eh Trunks?" Gohan joked as everyone laughed.

Gohan sat back and started thinking. He started thinking about the past and started to talk about old times and Goku. For what seems like hours everyone except Vegeta talked about Goku and the countless times he saved everyone. With each word that came out of their breath, Vegeta just got angry. He looked and stared a hole into Gohan, seeing him just as the son of Goku, another Sayian who should be low-class but has surpassed him in the past and made a fool out of the Prince of Sayians. Vegeta couldn't take anymore of the conversation and just exploaded with anger.

"Is that damn fool all you people can talk about? For God sake he's gone, move on with your lives!

You all just followed him like sheep, always relaying on the hero to save your lives! It's pathetic!"

Everyone just looked at Vegeta with amazement. They couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. After a few seconds Vegeta left the room and headed towards the gravity room to train. Trunks went after him.

"Dad what was all that about?"

"Get away from me!"

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting like this for weeks."

"Shut up! How do you even know, you don't live here"

"Mom told me."

"Stupid woman should learn to mind her own damn business."

Trunks stood in front of Vegeta blocking his way.

"Dad, I've never seen you like this. Come on talk to me, I'm your son."

"My son? You're not my son, your nothing like me! You let your emotions get in the way of finishing off your opponent. If you were my son you wouldn't follow the same ideas as that Goddamn idiot!"

Trunks felt like he had been ripped to shreds by what his father told him. Vegeta saw the emotion in his son's eyes and couldn't care less. Vegeta stretched his arm out and put his hand in front of Trunk's face.

"Now unless you want your features to be rearranged. I strongly suggest you get the fuck out of my face!"

Trunks looked into his father's eyes and saw he wasn't bluffing. He quickly got out of the way and

Vegeta went into the gravity room to train. Everyone decided to leave except Gohan who stayed to talk to Trunks.

"Why his he acting like this?"

"I don't know, it's like something has possessed him. Mom told me that for the past few weeks he's been having nightmares and waking up screaming."

Gohan looked towards the door that led to the gravity room, thinking of what caused this sudden change in Vegeta.

"Trunks, have you noticed that as soon as we started talking about my father, Vegeta quickly got angry and yelled?"

"Yea, but your not suggesting that Goku is doing this to him, is you? I mean, Goku passed two years ago."

"Still, there maybe something in Vegeta that has some hatred for my father and just now is eating him alive. I have to know for sure."

Gohan knocked on the door to the gravity room and called Vegeta to come out, but no answer. Gohan and Trunks tried again and again changing from knocking to pounding, but got the same results.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way."

Gohan charged a ki blast and fired it at the dorr which exploded open. Gohan and Trunks ran in only to find that Vegeta wasn't there.

"Gohan, he's gone!"

Both of them saw the huge hole in the wall. Vegeta had run off again.

In the canyons, Vegeta stood on top of a cliff. He looked as if he was dressed for battle, wearing his old full body blue jumpsuit and Saiyan armor.

"_Why…Why do those fools still talk about you like you were still here?" _He started to think to himself

"_Even in death Kakarot, you still torture me." _

Vegeta felt something behind him, he quickly turned around and saw Goku standing there, smiling, not moving or talking, just staring and grinning at Vegeta.

"What? How? You can't be alive! You…I saw you die by that heart virus! That's it, you've come back to to make a mockery of me haven't you? Well talk you piece of shit! TALK!"

Vegeta got no answer from what he saw as Goku.

"Answer me! Why have you come back?"

Still no response. In reality there was no one there, just canyon's and mountains, but in Vegeta's mind he saw Goku, still grinning and staring. Vegeta grew angrier by this; he started to power up and put both his hands up to prepare for the Galick Gun.

"How dare you come here to mock me Kakarot! I've put up with your bullshit for long enough! Unless you want me to send you to hell where you really belong I suggest you answer me!"

Vegeta still didn't get a response. All he was doing was driving himself deeper into madness. The anger and jealousy that he thought was put behind him, was lying dormant for all these years and now it's eating away at Vegeta, making him insane.

"WORTHLESS SCUM!"

Vegeta fired the Galick Gun to what he thought was Goku. The blast went and destroyed nothing but mountains that was in its way. After the explosion, Vegeta looked and saw nothing but smoke and dust.

"What? What is wrong with me?"

Vegeta looked in the air and saw Goku again, this time in torn clothes and a Super Saiyan. The same stare and grin was on his face.

"No, no, no, who the hell do you think you are to take my birthright!"

Vegeta turn Super Saiyan and went after what he thought was Goku and threw a huge kick only to find that he kicked air. Vegeta screamed into the night sky and looked around.

"Where are you, you bastard!"

He looked down and found a golden aura with electric sparks around it. He saw Goku, Super Saiyan two. The same stare but this time with a look of determination on his face, as if he was daring Vegeta to fight him.

"You think I will be outmatched by you? You're nothing to me but a low-class fuck-up who got lucky!"

Vegeta turned super sayian two as well and powered up. He put his palm out to where he saw Goku and continued to power up.

"See if you can survive this Kakarot, a big bang surprise from me to you!"

Vegeta had an insane look in eyes and started laughing like a madman. Gohan and Trunks were only 10 miles from where Vegeta was charging his Big Bang Attack.

"What is he doing!" Trunks yelled.

"I don't know, but we better stop him before he destroys the planet!"

Gohan and Trunks both turn Super Saiyan and rushed to where Vegeta was. It took Vegeta 5 minutes to charge his blast to full power.

"Hahahaha, so long Kakarot. See you in hell!"

Gohan quickly turn super sayian two and kicked Vegeta in the face before the blast could be fired and sent Vegeta flying. Gohan and Trunks looked into the direction that Vegeta was going to shoot at.

"What or who was he going to blast?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense to fire at nothing."

"Oh shit, Gohan he's gonna come back and he's going to be pissed."

"We'll try to talk and calm him down, maybe figure out what exactly is going on."

Vegeta stopped himself from going any further. He stared at the direction he was in and didn't know what exactly hit him. He let out a growl and a yell and exploded towards Gohan and Trunks. After a minute, Vegeta stopped in front of Gohan.

"Where is he?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan looked confused. "Who?"

"You know who, where is he?"

"Vegeta, I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Idiot, your father, Kakarot. Where is he?!"

"Vegeta, What is wrong with you? My father is gone remember?!."

"You're lying! I saw him right there, mocking me!"

Vegeta pointed to where he was going to fire his Big Bang Attack and saw nothing.

"What, how did he—no I saw him he was right there."

Trunks went over to Vegeta and tried to console him.

"Dad, listen you're worrying everyone. You could've destroyed the entire planet. I understand that you spend most of you life trying to be the best, but Goku is gone now and you've got nothing else to

prove to anyone. Come on dad; let's go home you can lay down and rest."

Vegeta looked at his son. He knew that Trunks was right and powered down back to his normal state.

"Thank you Trunks, I apologize for what I said before I…"

"Hey no problem dad, what's important is that we get you to feel better."

Gohan and Trunks both powered down and took Vegeta home.

"Vegeta, where have you been, I've been worried sick about you and…."

"Mom please, dad is not well."

Gohan started to explain what happened to Bulma as Trunks put Vegeta to bed.

"There you go dad, all you need is a good nights rest and you'll be fine. Good night dad."

"Good night son and thanks."

Trunks gave his father thumbs up and closed the door. Vegeta went to sleep seemly calm.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The King is Born**_

Vegeta woke to a place that looked familiar to him. He got up and left his room and started to look around.

"Where am I? This place, I know it from somewhere, but where?"

He continued down the hall until he saw a painting and was amazed at it. He saw his father, mother, and himself as a child standing proud as rulers of the Saiyan race.

"What is this? How can this be possible?"

Vegeta heard someone yelling outside and ran out to see who it was. When he ran outside, he was thrown back to see Planet Vegeta in its former glory. Everything was in place and nothing had been destroyed.

"I….I can't believe it!"

Vegeta then looked to his right and saw a Saiyan with a strong resemblance to Goku cursing at Frieza's spaceship.

"Frieza! I won't let you destroy the Saiyan race!"

"He looks just like Kakarot!"

Vegeta stood by in shock as he saw the Saiyan charge towards the ship

"No, no, I can't be seeing this! Why am I being tortured like this?"

Vegeta saw Frieza's Death Ball coming towards the planet, ready to destroy everything in site.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta screamed as he prepared for the Ball to hit him but then nothing.

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw darkness around him and heard a voice.

"You told your son that he wasn't a true Saiyan, but now I can say the same thing about you."

"That voice, it can't be."

Vegeta turned around and saw him. King Vegeta, exactly how he looked when Vegeta was a child.

"F..Father? "How can this be?"

"Vegeta, what has become of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you, I once saw you as my son, a great future leader for our race. Now, look at you your not even a Saiyan anymore."

Vegeta got hurt and angry by the words of his own father.

"How can you say that I'm still a full blooded Saiyan, an elite, and I'm still the prince of all---

"Shut up! You've relinquished your true bloodline to become a weak, mere Earthling."

"No, no father. I've done nothing but do my best to make the Saiyan race proud. I've pushed myself to the limit and beyond. I've even became and surpassed a Super Saiyan!"

"Your best was not good enough. Yes you've became a Super Saiyan, but who became one before you? Yes, that low-class imbecile Kakarot."

Vegeta was speechless.

"The truth hurts doesn't it, son? You couldn't surpass him no matter what you did. It almost makes me ashamed to call you my son."

King Vegeta walked over to Vegeta who was devastated and put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"You're still my son, which is why I come to you now."

Vegeta looked confused but listened.

"Before I lead the revolt against Frieza, I sent a select few of elite Saiyans to a distant planet. I told them to repopulate and make a new Planet Vegeta just in case Frieza destroyed ours. I told them to wait for you, no matter how long it took, I told them to wait so you can take your rightful place as king. I just hope they are alive and did as I wished. You must find that Planet Vegeta, and bring the Saiyan race back to its former glory. However, in order to do that you must become your former self. You must become a Saiyan once again, coldhearted, no attachments to anything, and have an undying will to be even stronger. Most important of all, you must not let Kakarot overshadow you. You must not let his legacy put you in second place. You must take your place as king, and destroy anyone or anything that tried to stop you."

Vegeta stood tall and was determined to do what his father had asked.

"Yes father, I will find this new Planet Vegeta and rule with great pride. I will not let Kakarot or his children destroy my legacy. I will be the strongest in the universe. I am Vegeta, King of all Saiyans!"

"Then here."

King Vegeta shot what looked like a beam to his son and it engulfed him. When it wore off, Vegeta saw he was wearing the old Saiyan armor with the royal insignia, the cloak attached to the shoulders of the armor, a blood red full body jump suit with the white gloves and boots.

"I've given you the royal garments that were made for me when we made Planet Vegata our home. You will also find the coordinates to your home. Now you look like a king son, go!"

Vegeta woke up and found himself in the living room. He saw that dawn was breaking and everyone would wake up soon.

"Maybe it was a dream."

Vegetathen looked his clothes and quickly ran to a mirror. He saw he was wearing the clothes that his father had gave him. Vegeta smirked evilly and then laughed.

"Yes, yes, I'm back! All Saiyans I shall rule and those who don't join me will perish at my feet!"

The Briefs family came into the room. Bulma had left for the Christmas party and Dr. Briefs and his wife were left home to babysit their newborn granddaughter. They saw Vegeta and got worried immediately.

"Vegeta, what's going on with you?"

Mrs. Briefs asked with concern. Vegeta turned around and a look of hate came over his face.

"I've been tied down by you humans for too long."

"What are you talking about?" The doctor asked

"Look at all of you, weak and pathetic. You don't even deserve to stand in my presence. It's about time that all of you be put out of your misery."

Vegeta gathered some energy until sparks flew around him. His former family were panicking and about to run and Vegeta lifted two fingers up and a large explosion destroyed the Capsule Corp. house and everything within a ten mile radius. Vegeta, without remorse, killed his daughter, his father and mother-in-law, and many innocent bystanders. The Saiyan elite with a cold heart was born again.


End file.
